Fascino Chronicles 4: Don't Tempt Fate
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Fate is swayed by evil, the charmed ones and buffy fight for the life of a beloved sister and friend.


Don't Tempt Fate

Disclaimer: Welcome to my disclaimer that rhymes,

I just love to write them all the time,

Cause my fan fic has to be legal,

So it doesn't make me look evil,

The stars are owned by WB,

They won't give them to me for free,

So read my story please don't sue,

You can even print it off in blue.

It was the day before Halloween in the Halliwell manor, and all was pretty peaceful, the paths glistened with water as it had rained the following night. The Charmed One's had, had a pretty demon free time, since the last attack of the warlock they vanquished 2 weeks ago, but the day had yet to begin. 

******* 

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, Buffy collected the information she, Giles and the Scooby gang had collected on the Source, Andrillise and the box of Beate Quidam. Her bag sat in the doorway ready to be loaded into the car, which she kept after her mum had passed away, 6 months ago, and she had been left to look after her sister. Luckily she had her friends to help her out and of course Spike. (Who she did need from time to time). 

"Buffy you ready to go?" shouted Willow from the car, where she had just placed Buffy's bags in the trunk. 

"Yeah there's just these boxes to go." Buffy said as she walked towards the car, though she could barely see where she was going, as she was holding a huge tower of boxes. Willow would of collapsed under the weight of that many boxes, but not Buffy she was the Slayer, the chosen one, which meant she had super strength. Buffy placed the boxes in the trunk of the car carefully. Then she turned to face Willow and gave her a friendly hug. "Look after Dawn for me, any problems just remember you can reach me at the Halliwells, number is on the fridge." 

"Dawn will be fine." Replied Willow "I just wish I could meet the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful witches, of all time." 

"Well you could of, if Xander and Anya weren't on vacation." 

"So I can come with you next time?" 

"Yeah why not, I just thought today would be a good day to visit as it is Halloween my one day off, so I can share the info on the new big bad and, and then go to the Halloween party at P3." 

"Huh" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"One of the sisters named Piper owns a club." 

Buffy got into the car, turned the key, and waved to Willow as she left. She would of liked to of seen Dawn before she went, but she said goodbye the last night, as she knew it would be to early for Dawn to be up. She switched on the radio, and listened to the man talking at the other end. " A body was found late last night in a smashed up car found in a ditch, on a back road where not much traffic passes now days. The man inside was identified as Tim Gellar, he's wife said she warned him but he said 'don't worry I'll be home for little Scott's birthday, it's not like I'm going to meet any lorries travelling at high speed the roads are deserted.' Though unfortunately Mr Gellar swerved to miss a lorry coming in the opposite direction. That's so horrible thought Buffy, he never got home again, look at his last words there exactly what happened to him Maybe a demon is behind this, oh and its my day off tomorrow as well! 

********** 

Back at the Halliwell manor Prue had just woken up, she was always the first up and the last down. She felt she had to be like it was her obligation as the oldest sister. She was getting ready for a photo shoot at 9am; she looked at the clock 7:30am. She still had at least an hour before she had to leave. She crept down stairs to make breakfast trying not to wake anyone else. As she sat drinking her coffees she heard noise from Phoebes room. She looked at the clock again to check that the clock in her room hadn't stopped it was 7:35. Phoebe was never up so early and her eyes weren't playing tricks on her it was really 7:35. Well only if phoebe had an exam, and she was doing some last minute study, or her most recent boyfriend was here. At the moment that would be Cole the half human, half demon guy who Phoebe was infatuated with, a look of disgust crossed Prue's face. Prue couldn't help it she didn't not like Cole she just was never able to trust him, even when they didn't know he was a demon. She didn't remember Cole being here last night but then she was tried and Cole could shimmer in whenever. Prue heard some more movement from Phoebe's room and she thought they probably snuggled up in bed together best not to disturb them. They are probably eww! As a not so pretty image formed in Prue's mind. Then she thought back to the times when she used to feel safe snuggled up next to Andy. Now her sisters both had there men to snuggle up to and she had no one. She missed Andy so much, she wondered what happened to make her deserve the death of him, wasn't she a Charmed one, a real being of good, Couldn't she just have one reward for being so Charmed and all. 

********** 

Phoebe was finally ready for Buffy to arrive she had tidied her whole room as it was quite a mess before. As she had gone shopping the day before, and splashed out on lots of new outfits and other things such as her Halloween costume which was a big secret (even to me and I'm writing this story). She thought about waking Piper, as she knew Prue would already be up to see Buffy, but Piper might not. Piper's door was ajar slightly, Phoebe noticed as she walked along the hall to Pipers room. She peeped in and looked in Pipers bed to see her snuggled up with Leo. She looked so peaceful she felt in mean to wake her. Also Leo hadn't been around much lately so they hadn't spent much quality time together since they got married, and Phoebe knew what it was like to have missed some one you love for a long time. 

********** 

Prue was in a mist of sad and happy thoughts when Phoebe entered the kitchen, Prue didn't notice her but Phoebe saw the expression on Prue's face it was hurt and sadness. "Prue" Phoebe waved a hand in front of her face "Prue" she tried again "PRUE". This time Prue jumped. 

"Huh" she looked up "morning Phoebe where's Cole?" 

"Cole isn't here what made you think that?" 

"Oh just you're up early, and there is only ever two reasons why that happens." 

"Oh really and what might they be?" said Phoebe raising an eyebrow. 

"Studying, last minute may I add." 

"Or?" Phoebe questioned. 

"You're lasted love interest of course." Prue smiled at Phoebe. 

"Well that is true but today I'm breaking that rule sister." 

"And why is that?" It was Prue's turn to question now. 

"Buffy is coming to visit I told you, don't you remember?" 

"Now you say yeah I do remember I just forgot it was today." 

"I was going to wake Piper with Buffy's arrival but she's snuggled up with Leo, and I thought it would be mean to wake her." 

"Yeah, plus they haven't spent much time together lately." 

"Speaking of snuggling." Phoebe said as she raised an eyebrow towards Prue. "Have you and Joel…" 

"Phoebe we've only been on two dates!" 

"So is that a yes or a no." 

"Did you not get that from my tone of voice?" 

Phoebe just starred at her "It's a no, but I do miss having someone to snuggle up to." 

"Me too." 

"Phoebe you have Cole." 

"But he's not here all the time." 

"You are so selfish." Prue laughed. 

"I know but I can't help it I'm in love." Phoebe said spreading her arms and spinning round. 

Prue managed to blurt out "and dizzy" before she choked on her remaining coffee 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine" replied Prue who was hoping that Phoebe wouldn't have fallen head over heels in love with Cole but it was a bit late for that now. It was obvious they loved each other. 

There was a sudden ring on the doorbell that jolted Prue out of her thoughts and the breakfast that she hadn't been swirling round on her fork for the last half an hour. Phoebe ran to answer the door. Then standing on the doorstep was Buffy Summers the sister's newfound friend. Phoebe pulled Buffy into a hug and greeted her with a friendly 'Hi'. Prue was on her way out when she bumped into Buffy. 

"Hi you're Piper or is it Prue you both looked pretty alike last time but your hair's different now." 

"Prue" Prue replied smiling "Had to do something new she said pulling gently at her hair to indicate what she meant. 

"Well it was nice meeting you again and hopefully I get to know you better that is when I get back from work of course." 

"That would be nice." Buffy said returning her smile. 

"Don't be late tonight I'm ordering lots of Pizza and we are going to have a junk food film fest." 

"Great" replied Prue "Well I won't be as long as some freak rain storm doesn't hit us and traffic is jam packed." 

"Okay see you tonight 7 don't be late." Phoebe called out as Prue walked to the driveway. 

"I won't" she called back as she waved to Buffy and Phoebe. 

********** 

"I will make it worth it, if you do my bidding." Said a woman's voice deep underground in the caves of the underworld, where only evil lurked, preparing to rear, its ugly head, and in this case it was pretty ugly. 

"Okay but I can not be easily swayed." Said another female voice, younger and lighter hearted. 

"Look if you even the odds to the evil side I will grant your most wanted wish, and I know what it is." 

"How do I know, that's once I have done these jobs for you, you will grant my wish, I mean you are evil after all." The younger light-hearted voice replied. 

"Because you have helped me, and I may be evil, but who ever helps me will get there wish, but only if it is done probably." 

"So you will make me fully human, I will be able to live like they do." 

The young women, with rich, brown, long hair that flowed softly over her shoulders. Wearing a white dress that feathered just below her knees. But she was anything but human; she appeared as a spirit and always had been she was what the human world knew as fate. 

"I promise." 

"Okay." 

"Then it is done." Said Andrillise laughing. 

********** 

Buffy, Phoebe and Piper sat around the kitchen table waiting for Prue's return she was already late, and they had tried to reach her on her mobile a few times, but it had been turned off. 

"She promised she wouldn't be late." Said Phoebe breaking the silence. 

"Well I'm sure if she knew that she wasn't going to make it she would call." Said Piper. 

"Well she better hurry I have already ordered the pizza." 

"I hate to alarm anyone, but what if something demon related has happened?" Said Buffy. 

"Well lets not think demon yet, lets just think traffic and weather." Piper said looking out the window at the freak rainstorm. 

"Yeah lets hope." Said Phoebe a weak smile crossing her face. 

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," said Buffy getting up and leaving the table. 

"Well I hope the pizza guys late, and Prue gets…" Phoebe was interrupted by a loud crash and scream from the other room. 

Piper and Phoebe both ran in the hallway to see Cole on the floor in a heap and Buffy looking slightly shocked. 

"Cole, baby are you okay?" said Phoebe running over to his crumpled form. 

"Ouch…that was quiet some force... I think you might have bruised me" 

"Sorry I thought you were evil." Said Buffy "It's just you made me jump." 

"Yeah never mess with the slayer." Said Cole. 

"I didn't think I ever told you Buffy was the slayer." Said Phoebe to Cole. 

"You don't need to demons can sense the slayer." 

"So you remember me then." Said Buffy to Cole. 

"Yeah, even though we have only breathily met." Said Cole "Its an honour to meet a slayer after all these years." 

"Well its nice to meet you again Cole, sorry I kicked your ass." Said Buffy 

"That's okay I think I've just about recovered." Cole said smiling at Buffy. 

"Cole what are you doing here any way I told you it was girls night into night." Said Phoebe helping him up. 

"Yeah I know sorry its just I've got some news." 

"Good news or bad news?" Said Piper. "Whom I kidding its always bad news." 

"Yeah, I don't know much, but Andrillise is said to be making some kind of deal with a neutral being, to sway the balance of good and evil." 

"What does this mean no girls night in." said Piper. 

"No." said Phoebe "Demons or whatever always come to us, tonight we are having off and tomorrow we deal with demons." 

"Well what every you decide to do be careful." Cole said with a concerned face. 

"Okay." Said Phoebe. 

"I better be going I think there are some bounty hunters on my tail." Cole said giving Phoebe a kiss on the forehead. 

"Be careful." She said as Cole form began to shimmer out. 

"So what do we do now?" said Buffy. 

"We go we call Prue again and we wait for her to get home." Said Phoebe. 

"Shouldn't we worry about the whole demon situation." Piper said a worried expression crossing her face. "I could call Leo see what he knows." 

"No, we are going to have one night off no demon activity, she not after us at the moment." 

"Yes but if we leave it to long won't it get worse." Buffy questioned. 

"I don't know, I hope not." Said Phoebe. 

"Lets hope not." Said Piper. 

The screeching sound of Prue's car coming to a stop in the driveway made all three of them turn. They all listened to the key in the lock, and watched the door handle open as Prue stepped into the foyer. 

"What are you all staring at." Said Prue, who was soaked from skin to bone, in water. 

"You must be freezing." Said Piper 

"I forgot my coat today, what a day to forget." Said Prue ringing the last of the rain water off, of her hat. 

"Freak weather storm huh!" Phoebe added. 

"Yeah its strange, plus the fact that I got stuck in traffic it's a Saturday not many people work today." 

"Yeah that is kinda strange isn't it." Said Piper 

"Hey didn't you say something about you being home on time as long as it didn't rain and there was no traffic." Said Phoebe. 

"Yeah but that's just a coincidence you know I don't believe in fate." Said Prue. 

"Me neither its not like if you say we are suddenly gonna be attacked by thousands of demons tomorrow on Halloween my day off demons are gonna attack is it." Said Buffy. 

Just then the familiar blue orby lights of Leo appeared in the hall next to the girls. 

"Hi Leo" said Piper she noticed the expression on his face "Are you okay?". 

"I've got some bad news." 

"More bad news." Said Phoebe "It's seems you guys seem to carry it." 

"Huh!" said Leo 

"Never mind, tell us what you know." Said Piper. 

"Fate is being swayed by evil, I'm guessing Andrillise, it could be very dangerous what every you say in the next 24 hours could be very dangerous." 

"Oh no so you mean a statement about lots of demons about to attack as a joke is not a good thing." Buffy said seriously. 

"No defiantly not." 

"Sorry I think I just jinxed us then." Said Buffy her tone very worried. 

"Don't worry you said Halloween, that gives us one day to prepare." Said Prue. 

"Great so no day off, figured I ruin that." Said Buffy. 

"Great no girls night in." Phoebe said. 

"Well were all gonna be here just not doing what we planned…as usual." Said Piper. 

"Right I think I'm gonna go shower and change." Said Prue as she walked up the stairs. 

"So do you believe in fate now?" Phoebe questioned Prue. 

"I guess." she said as she disappeared upstairs. 

******* 

A couple of hours later Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Buffy stood round the Book of Shadows. 

"It just says that fate is a neutral being that can be swayed to either side." Said Prue reading from the book. 

"Does it give a summoning spell?" said Phoebe. 

"No… I don't know what we should do I guess we just have to sway her back to being neutral and not helping evil." 

"How the hell are we supposed to do that." Piper put in from where she was standing. 

"I have no idea." Said Prue. 

"Well we're pretty much screwed then aren't we." Said Piper. 

"Maybe not." Chimed in Buffy "I mean I don't know much about you're supernatural gig but I usually ask Spike I mean he is evil…was evil…whatever he usually knows, so maybe we should ask Cole." 

"He already told us what he knows." Phoebe answered, still frustrated by the fact that they couldn't ever get one night off. 

"Yeah but now we know its fate maybe he can tell us more, Buffy does have a point." Said Piper. 

"Okay but its not like Cole's around to ask, I mean its not like he's gonna burst in here, an less he was followed by bounty hunters that is." Phoebe said. 

Suddenly Cole shimmered in he was followed by two evil looking bounty hunters, close on his tail. One aimed an energy ball at him he ducked and it flew over his head, hitting a single chair and blowing it up. 

"What the hell?" said Piper. 

"You had to tempt fate didn't you." Said Prue 

Buffy launched at the other bounty hunter who stood near her, swinging her leg out and tripping him over, the bounty hunter fell to the ground, with a loud thud. As he began to get up Buffy gave him another hard kick in the head, this time as he fell Cole shot an energy ball towards him, and disappeared in flames. The other bounty hunter seized his moment, sending a very high voltage energy ball towards Phoebe, she levitated and it just skimmed her feet, Prue deflected using telekinesis sending it hurling towards the bounty hunter. He dodged it and this time it flew into the wall and exploded. Buffy seized her chance and threw a punch at the bounty hunter, he blocked it, so Buffy went for the punch (no pun intended), sending them in every direction sometimes they were blocked sometimes they weren't. She used as much strength as she could muster up and threw a fist towards his face hopefully for the final time. But it just wasn't meant to be he grabbed her wrist spun her round and pulled her towards him. He placed an arm over her neck, cutting off some air from Buffy lungs. 

"Belthazor how would you like to watch your witch die." 

"Sorry wrong girl." Phoebe shouted waving her hand. 

"You really don't know you're witches well do you, I'm the slayer you idiot." Buffy snarled. 

"The slayer." 

"Yeah you death?" Buffy snapped 

"Great what a kill." Said the bounty hunter " The source will surely pay me gratefully for your death." Just then an athame, materialised in his other hand. He held it to Buffy's neck. 

"You bad guys never get tired of doing that do you." Said Buffy "And I never get tired of doing this." Buffy threw back her head, at the same time lifting her leg and giving the bounty hunter a powerful kick in the knee. He fell, she grabbed his wrist gave it a quick snap, as he screamed in pain, she pulled the athame from his grasp and gave him a quick stab in the heart, then watched as he burst into flames, screaming. 

"Wow that is colourful." Buffy laughed, she turned round to face the group, who were all staring at her in amazement. 

"Wow what a vanquish!" Piper quipped breaking the silence. 

"Wouldn't want to get on your bad side." Said Prue. 

"Yeah well I work out." Buffy said. 

"Cole why did you shimmer here." Phoebe said staring at him. 

"I don't know I just ended up here some how, it felt like a calling." 

"Try fate." Said Prue. 

"I thought you wouldn't believe in that stuff." Said Cole a cold stare on his face as he talked to Prue. He knew she didn't trust him, and he just found it hard to like people who couldn't trust him. 

"I didn't, until I was informed that it was real." Snapped Prue. 

"Alright that is enough you two." Said Piper "We don't want another fight." 

"So Cole what do you know about fate? Said Piper. 

"Just that you can sway her to good or evil if she is willing to be swayed." He answered. 

"Do think we could right a spell to summon fate." Said Phoebe. 

"I guess." Said Prue. 

"I'll give it a try." Phoebe said as she began to think. 

"I guess that's our only hope tomorrow we summon fate, and try to sway fate back to our side, or at least neutral." Said Prue. 

"But now we go to bed." Said Piper yawning. 

"I second that." Said Prue. 

"Yeah me too, it's been a long day." Said Buffy. 

"I think I'll just finish writing this spell, I'm nearly there." Said Phoebe. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Said Cole. 

"Okay sweetie." Phoebe replied. 

******** 

It was the day of Halloween, and the sisters, Buffy, Leo and Cole sat round the breakfast table, eating breakfast made by Piper, the cook of the family. 

"I finished the spell to summon fate." Said Phoebe. 

"Great so when do you wanna call." Said Prue. 

"Well I have to be at P3 most of the day." Said Piper "I've got to set up for the Halloween party tonight." 

"Its my day off today." Said Buffy. "I know I tempted fate yesterday, I just hope it doesn't come true." 

"Well how about we do it tomorrow after the party tonight, I mean we have nothing to worry about at the moment as long as we don't tempt fate right." Said Prue. 

"I guess." Said Phoebe, who believed her older sister was probably right, she usually was. "Right Leo." 

"I guess I mean as long as you don't tempt fate, it would be tempted." Leo said. 

********** 

As the full moon, sat very bright in the dark sky, and Halloween was about to take its toll. Treacle treaters were out and about and some party's had already begun. The Halliwells were getting ready for the party. 

********* 

"Surprise." Phoebe said revealing her Halloween costume, or as the case was, not revealing much. 

"Wow! You must of worked really hard on that." Said Prue in a sarcastic voice. 

"Yeah is that two pieces material, or one." Said Prue looking Phoebe in the eye. 

Phoebe had painted herself gold, and was dressed as an Egyptian, wearing a gold sequinned halter neck with see through material underneath it. The top barely covered her, and the skirt was so short and was also covered with gold sequins, it was practically a belt. Thought Prue, well Phoebe will be Phoebe. 

"I don't know, I like." Said Cole smiling. 

"You would." Said Prue with a cold stare. 

"Thanks baby." Said Phoebe giving Cole a kiss. 

"I like your costume too." Said Phoebe looking Cole up and down, he was wearing an exact copy of the superman outfit. "I believe this makes you my superman." she said rubbing her hands over his chest. 

"Alright that's enough you two, your making me sick." Said Prue as she watched Phoebe giggle as Cole kissed her neck. "I think we should get going we have to meet Piper and Leo at the club." Said Prue. 

"Buffy you ready to go." Phoebe shouted up the stairs. 

"Yeah I'm just coming." Buffy replied 

"Nice costume." Said Prue looking at Buffy "Is that supposed to be funny or just original?" 

Buffy was dressed as a witch she wore the black hat and a black dress; she even held a broomstick in her right hand. 

"I guess I could say the same about you." She said looking at Prue, who was dressed as a vampire. She wore a black leather skirt and a bright red vest top with a black long leather coat over this, it reminder her a bit of Spikes leather coat. 

******* 

Leo orbed in to the back room of P3 wearing his Halloween costume, which was a white suit with Angel wings attached to it and a small halo, which was attached to the set of wings. It looked quite ironic as Leo was the girl's guardian angel. Piper was facing the other way, he was going to surprise her, but she beat him to it. As she turned around a shocked look appeared on Leo's face. 

"Oh my god, Piper are you okay?" Leo asked in a panicked voice as she fell to the floor. Piper was covered in blood it looked like she had been stabbed in the stomach and she had a piece of glass sticking out of her left leg and metal sticking out of her right arm. Leo ran over to her, and turned her over, he tried to pull the large clump of metal out her arm, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly Piper burst out laughing. 

"I so fooled you." She spluttered, between her giggles. 

"Piper you scared me that was so not funny." Leo said, is worried expression beginning to fade. 

"Sorry you like my costume." She asked. 

"Its very realistic." Said Leo "I thought I'd lost you, don't scare me like that especially in our line of work." Leo pulled Piper into a hug and held her tightly. 

"Well your costume is very you." said Piper laughing as she pulled away. "Couldn't think of anything else huh!"

"Guilty." said Leo smiling.

********* 

An hour later Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Buffy were all in P3, for the Halloween party. Phoebe and Cole were dancing, whilst Buffy, Leo and Prue sat at the bar, watching them whilst drinking and having a conversation. Whenever the bar wasn't to crowded Piper would join them. As the clock struck 11pm the lights all went out. 

"What the hell is going on?" Voices from the crowd could be heard. "Wow cool Halloween trick." Some voices said as they wafted towards the bar. 

"Was that suppose to happen?" asked Prue. 

"No, I don't know why the powers gone off." Said Piper. 

"Probably just a Halloween prank." Said Buffy. 

"Where is that moonlight coming from?" Said Leo as he pointed towards an eerie moonlight that had fallen over P3. 

"I have no idea, there are no windows." Said Piper. (I'm sorry I don't know if there are any windows in P3 so for the sake of this story there aren't) 

********* 

"Phoebe" Cole asked. 

"Yeah." She answered. 

"Was that suppose to happen?" 

"I don't know." She said "Let's go ask Piper." 

"Okay." 

Phoebe pulled Cole through the crowd on the dance floor many of them in Halloween costumes, some wearing masks that looked very real in the strange moonlight. Phoebe noticed that some looked very vampire like, their faces were all scrunched up and strangely pale. She suddenly noticed that way to many of them were dressed like this. She saw one woman who had blood dripping from her fangs, she noticed that her boyfriend, well she assumed he was her boyfriend, was playing the innocent victim. He had to holes in his neck, and what looked like real blood streamed from them. Phoebe suddenly got a really strange feeling that this wasn't what it seemed. She quickly pulled Cole closer to her for comfort and safety. He felt her body tense against his and wondered what was wrong. When they finally made it to the bar. Phoebe let out a loud sigh of relief _they were probably just good costumes_ she thought. 

"Phoebe you look really white." Said Cole as he managed to pull him self from her tight grasp around his wrist, he noticed that her nails had dug at his skin. 

"Piper what is going on?" she said ignoring Cole's question. 

"I didn't do this I'll go see if I can get the power on." She said. 

As Piper disappeared, a guy approached Phoebe, who stood slightly apart from the rest of the group, trying to convince herself that they were just costumes, he wore a dark coat and had very dark eyes, I mean they looked unreal in the moonlight. Phoebe thought _they are probably contacts. _ He turned to Phoebe, and asked her. "Was this suppose to happen, if so, cool moonlight effect where's it coming from." Phoebe didn't answer she could only stare into his eyes even if she did think they were contacts she couldn't help but think _They look so real_. They looked mindless, dark and full of sorrow. 

"Hello, hey! pretty girl." He said, as he placed his hand on her arm, and a vision shot into her mind. They were all in P3 demons everywhere, they were killing people were screaming in terror trying to get out, she felt like she was being pushed through the crowd, in time to see a young girl have her blood drained by a vampire. Then she saw some one biting her neck, she was against the bar, she was all alone, no one saw her scream as he took the final bite into her. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp. "I think… you should go." She said, her premonition beginning to worry her, was he the vampire she didn't know she could only see the back of his head. 

"I'm sorry." The guy replied. 

"Let go off me." She said noticing that his hand was still clutched around her arm. 

"I just wanna get to know you." He said stepping closer, to her and trapping her between the bar and his strong body. He ran a hand over her cheek. 

"You have a very pretty face." He said looking into her eyes. 

He's touch was so cold it was unreal, he felt like the living dead. Her thoughts were to run, get away but she was trapped she tried to act normal. 

"I have a boyfriend." She said pushing him away from her. "I'm not interested." 

"Really I don't see him anywhere?" He said pulling her closer and leaning down towards her face. 

"Trust me you really don't wanna anger him he will hurt you." She said trying to convince herself she wasn't going to die a horrible death and that someone was going to save her. 

He ignored her and forced his lips onto hers in a cruel kiss, she tried to push him away but he was to strong, she felt his lips pushing against hers, then he was on her neck and she felt something pinch her, and something warm trickle down her neck. _It can't be… _She thought _Help me, why couldn't Cole be here not with the others? It's just typical when you need help no one is there to help you_

"What the hell are you doing?" said Cole from behind them he grabbed hold of the guy, pulling him away from Phoebe. Phoebe let out a cry as it felt like he had been torn out of her neck. 

"What the…" she said raising her hand, and feeling warm blood trickle between her fingers. 

"So you really have a boyfriend then?" He said turning to Phoebe, so she could see his face, he was a vampire, he face was distorted and blood dripped from his fangs, her blood. 

Cole punched the guy really hard in the face he fell to the ground, in a heap. 

"Phoebe are you okay?" Cole asked concerned as he rushed to her side. 

"Cole" she said weakly "He's a real vampire." She said raising her hand, so he could see the blood. He pulled her hair away from her neck, and noticed the two punctured holes in her neck. 

"Phoebe quick lets get you to Leo." He said pulling her away from the crumpled heap of a vampire, which would probably soon wake. 

"Cole I had a premonition." She said. 

"What did you see?" He said trying not to hurry her, but he didn't know how long it would take for the vampire to wake. 

"I saw demons, vampires everywhere in here, then I was being bitten by a vampire but no one was there to save me." 

"But I was there." 

"I know, I don't get why? I mean if you were gonna be there, why would I see it in the first place." 

"Well were you here?" He said a look of worry crossing his face. 

"Yeah." 

"Well hopefully it didn't mean anything, I just changed fate then." Cole said trying to comfort her. 

"I guess you really are my superman." Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood, as she allowed Cole to pull her towards her sisters, at the other end of the bar. She didn't realise she was so far away from them, or was that just the fact that her vision was slightly blurred and her neck was roaring with pain. She heard their conversation as she approached them. 

"Piper did you find anything out?" said Prue, not aware that Phoebe wasn't far away and losing a lot of blood. Cole was practically holding her up by the time they reached them. 

"Oh my god! Phoebe." Said Buffy noticing her first, she ran to Phoebe's other side and allowed her to place her arm around Buffy's shoulder. 

Prue and Piper ran to help Phoebe too. 

"Where's Leo? She's been bitten." Said Cole. 

"Bitten by what?" said Prue. 

"By a vampire." Said Buffy. 

"Yeah." Replied Cole. "Where's Leo?" He asked again. 

"He was called away by the elders." Said Piper "Quick take her to the back room will call Leo from there." 

Cole and Buffy helped Phoebe to the back room and lead her down on a sofa. Prue and Piper followed, a look of worry crowding both their faces. 

"LEO." Shouted Piper "LEO were not kidding this is serious." 

"She's losing a lot of blood have you got something do slow it down a bit." Said Cole. 

"Our get a towel from the bar." Said Piper who wanted to get away from all the blood which was now running out of Phoebe's neck quiet freely. 

"Cole, where am I?" said Phoebe weakly. 

"Don't move sweetie your gonna be okay." Said Cole stroking her hair. 

"Quick take this." Said Piper handing Cole a towel. 

He placed it against her neck and held it there, as she was to weak to hold it by herself. 

"What are we suppose to do where is Leo." Said Prue as she watched Phoebe. 

"If she looses much more blood she could die Piper… this all my fault I pulled the guy away from her I tore the holes in her neck." 

"You didn't know Cole, you can't blame yourself." Said Piper. 

"Its not your fault Cole, Phoebe doesn't blame you, you saved her life she wouldn't even be with us now if you hadn't pulled the guy away." Said Prue. 

"I…don't…blame you." Spluttered Phoebe, the blood now coming out of her mouth. She used all her strength to place her hand on Cole's and give it a reassuring squeeze; Cole squeezed back trying to make Phoebe feel better as well as himself. 

"I know...I just don't know why Leo is not coming." Cole said irritated. 

"I've got a plan." Said Prue "Cole you shimmer her to the manner there some medical supply's there and then you can take her to the hospital." 

"Okay." 

Just before Cole could go anywhere they were interrupted by loud screams, from the main club of P3. 

"What the hell is going on out there?" Said Buffy, as she opened the door and looked outside. "Oh no." she said. 

"What? What's happening?" said Prue 

"Demons lots of them, and I'm not talking costumes, over half the people in the club were not people." Said Buffy. 

"What oh no were in big trouble." Said Piper. 

"There's got to be a lot of innocent people out there." Said Prue. 

"Cole go take Phoebe now, we try to fight of some demons." Said Buffy. 

Cole tried to shimmer out, but something was stopping him. 

"Cole go." Said Prue. 

"I can't." He said. 

"What? What's stopping you?" she said. 

"Something powerful, I can't get out." 

"Maybe that's why Leo couldn't get in." said Piper 

Cole looked at Phoebe, she was so weak and frail now dried blood was sticking to her body, and she was barely conscious. 

"What about Phoebe, we have to help here." Said Cole "She could die." 

"Cole I don't know what to do, expect for kill some demons, and hope that we can get out of here before its to late, if you help it will be quicker." Said Prue, she was worried about Phoebe but she really didn't know what to do, she could only hope by killing the demon that put the spell over the club it would be broken and they could save Phoebe. 

"No I can't leave her." He said a tear in his eye. 

Prue had never seen Cole like this before, she never even seen a tear in his eye, and he was a demon. 

"You have to its you're only chance to save her." She said. 

"Cole you have to go." Phoebe muttered. "You can help stop the demons." 

"No Phoebe, you're to weak you can't even hold the towel to you're neck." 

She raised her hand to stroke his cheek she left a trail of blood on his face, she knew she was dieing she could feel it. 

"Go Cole for me." She said. 

"Okay, but don't leave me hold on." He said kissing her gently on the lips, and placing the now blood red towel closer to her neck, and placing her hand on top of the towel. 

Buffy, Prue and Piper left the room to fight off the demons, none of them wanted to think about the fact that they could loose Phoebe; they just wanted this to end. 

Cole took one last look at Phoebe, and followed her two sisters, and dear friend to beat the demon that did this to her or demons. 

******** 

The fight was on in P3, it was hard to tell who was an innocent and even if they're were any. Buffy was fighting her way through some vicious looking vampires and Cole was beating up some other demons. While Piper and Prue battled with other demons, whilst using their own powers to take out demons. 

"This is getting tiring we never gonna save Phoebe if we don't come up with another plan." Said Prue, whilst using her telekinetic power to fling a demon onto a table. 

"Like what?" shouted Piper. 

"Look I've got an idea lets just leave Cole and Buffy to fight off the demons for a while go check on Phoebe and carry out my plan." Prue called back dodging a single lighting bolt hurtling her way. Prue and Piper both made they way out of the crowd going as unnoticed as possible. When the reached the door outside they both stopped of fear of what they might see when they open the door. They both had the dreaded thought tagging at their hearts, was Phoebe going to still be alive, would they have lost their younger sister. 

"Prue do you think Phoebe's?" said Piper shaking. 

"No she's gonna be fine." Said Prue putting her arm round Piper's shoulders. 

Prue slowly open the door, and a look of anguish tore across her face at what she saw, her youngest sister lay there unmoving barely alive. Pools of blood lay surrounding her. 

"Oh gawd!" gasped Piper as she placed her hand over her mouth; it was no secret to anyone that Piper couldn't stand the sight of blood. 

Prue ran to Phoebe's side almost slipping on the blood. "Phoebe" Prue said shaking her gently, but enough to allow Phoebe to release a murmur to let Prue know she was still alive. 

"Thank god." Said Prue a sigh of relief escaping her lips. 

Piper ran to Phoebe's side and held her hand, gently. "Phoebe can you hear me? you're going to be okay we're going to save you, hold on sweetie." 

"Prue, Piper I'm sorry." She said barely a whisper. 

"For what?" said Prue 

"I'm…dieing…cold." Phoebe replied with the last of her strength as her head slumped back down. 

"Oh god Prue…No we can't loose her quick what's you're plan." Said Piper raising her head her eyes red and swollen from letting the tears fall from her eyes without sobbing. Prue reflected that of Piper's, although Phoebe and Prue had, had their disagreements in the past, Prue could never stand to loose her, she was the life of the family. She knew she would never cope, not another. But now she had to concentrate. 

"Piper you remember that spell that Phoebe wrote to summon fate, do know where she put it." Said Prue. 

"Well obviously its not on her, her costume doesn't even have a pocket." Piper said trying to shed some light on the situation, letting a warm smile cross her face, her memories of Phoebe's antics warm her heart and giving her a little hope. "Yeah I think she said it was in her purse, just in case." 

Prue opened her purse and found the spell. 

"Prue what do you plan to do." Said Piper. 

"I think maybe we can summon fate back to our side by showing her Phoebe." Replied Prue. Piper and Prue joined hands and read the spell. 

_Spirits of the elementals four, _

_Bring us fate from earths hot core, _

_Come to us no longer hide, _

_Come and settle by my side, _

_Show yourself show us you could, _

_Be neither evil, neither good _

"It didn't work why didn't it work." Said Piper panic rising in her voice. 

"Quick say it again this time hold one of Phoebe's hands." Said Prue 

They repeated the spell, and a bright light crowded the room, it was so bright Piper could hardly see Prue, as it started to dim down, they could both see a spirit floating in the middle of the room, it was a young women. 

"Are you fate?" said Prue. 

"So what if I am what do you want." Said fate 

"Look what you have done to our sister, you have to stop working evil you're hurting people, innocent people." 

Fate for the first time acknowledged Phoebe's existence, she looked at Phoebe her heart filling with pain, what had she done. 

"Did I do this?" She said her voice cracking. 

"Yes" said Prue firmly. 

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be human." She said 

"Human." Said Piper. 

"Yes I just wanted to feel and live like you do." She replied. 

"Well if you were a human, now you would feel pain." Said Prue. 

"Oh I do feel pain, but it could never be as real as yours." She replied. 

"Why are you working with evil, if you were gonna work with anyone you should choose good they keep their promises." Said Piper. 

"I know I was just so desperate to be human, I didn't think of the pain I would cause." 

"Well maybe you should of." Prue snapped. "Sorry I don't know where that came from I was just upset." 

"It's okay I understand." 

"So will you make it right we you be a neutral fate from now on?" said Prue. 

"Yes, Yes I will, I don't know what I was thinking." She replied firmly. "I'm so sorry." 

"Hurry up Prue she's getting cold, and its not like this nightmare is gonna end soon, is it." 

"Maybe it will." Said Fate her form fading away softly. 

Minutes later Buffy and Cole were stood next to them in the back room. 

"What happened, I was fighting demon then it was air." Said Buffy. 

"Fate must of got rid of the demons." Said Prue. 

"Never mind she didn't get rid of everything did she." Said Cole looking at Phoebe, frail, white, and holding on to her life by a thread. 

"Wait the demons, are gone maybe we can get Leo to heal her now, maybe he can get in." Said Piper 

"LEO…LEO" They all shouted together." 

"Its not working." Said Piper "Whys he not coming." 

"Maybe magic can't get in yet just toward of evil you know, maybe we should try to get Cole to shimmer us all back to the manor instead, maybe we can get out, and still have a chance of saving Phoebe." Said Prue. 

"Lets try it." Said Cole picking Phoebe up and holding her close. Buffy, and Piper joined hands, and then connected with Prue who was holding Phoebe's weak hand. Cole concentrated really hard, and then felt the familiar rush of objects as the shimmered to the manor. 

******** 

Phoebe was now in her bed warm, and cosy with some medical assistance, while Buffy shouted for Leo. On her third call Leo appeared next to her making her jump slightly. 

"Leo Phoebe's, hurt." She said. 

Leo ran to Phoebe side, and pulled her hair away from her neck and held his hands there, after a few painful seconds of waiting the familiar glow appeared and Phoebe began to feel the life being pulled back into her. When she finally awoke she opened her eyes, to see everyone crowded round her there faces full of happiness. 

"Thank god." Said Prue pulling Phoebe into a hug, and then Piper joined them in the bed, and pulled both her sisters to her, just glad to be with them. When they broke away Buffy and Leo quickly pulled Phoebe into tight hugs. 

"Whoa! Buffy need to breath." She said. 

"Sorry super strength, a pain in the ass sometimes." 

Phoebe laughed for the first time in a long while. 

"Uh guys I think we should leave." Said Prue looking over at Cole, who hadn't been able to get near Phoebe since, she had awoken but it was clear that he was relieved. 

After everyone else had left and Cole looked at Phoebe, he was so relieved it took him a while to move. But he had soon gathered Phoebe in his arms. 

"God Phoebe I thought I was going to loose you, don't you ever do that to me again." Said Cole, stroking her hair, and placing loving kisses on her face. 

"I promise Cole." Phoebe replied just happy to be in the arms of the man she loved, her sisters still with her, and to just be alive. She leant her head against Cole's chest and he just held Phoebe. Nothing else had to be said. 

******* 

The next morning they all sat around the breakfast table. Like the events of last night had not occurred and they were just a normal family, happy to be together. 

"So what have we learnt about Fate?" Said Leo 

"That she's real for one thing." Said Prue. 

"Yeah you're never put it down to just coincidence again." Said Piper 

"Yeah I really won't." 

"I think I'm gonna be a bit more careful about what I say from now on." Said Buffy. 

"Me too." Said Cole 

"Well who knew demons, could be so good for business." Said Piper "I made loads last night despite the loose we nearly all suffered." 

"Look's like demons bring good money." Said Phoebe. "Yeah but that doesn't mean we aren't going to vanquish them though does it I mean I nearly died last night." 

"Of course not." Replied Piper. "Maybe I'll just turn to the evil side." 

"Jokes like that in this house are not funny." Said Prue. 

"Yeah." Seconded Phoebe. 

"Kidding you guys joke you know ha! Ha!." Piper laughed. 


End file.
